The Times They Are A  Changing
by Nope nothin' new
Summary: Zeitreisen ist eine knifflige Sache. Es gibt Regeln. Niemand darf etwas erfahren. Man darf nichts aus den Zeiten mitnehmen. Und die wichtigster aller Regel, man darf die Vergangenheit nicht verändern. Aber was ist, wenn es nicht anders geht?  AcexOc
1. Prolog

**Summary: Zeitreisen ist eine knifflige Sache. Es gibt viele Regeln, die beachtet werden müssen. Man darf Personen aus der Vergangenheit nichts über die Zukunft erfahren. Aus allen Zeiten, egal ob Vergangenheit, egenwart oder Zukunft , darf nichts mitgenommen werden. Und die aller wichtigste Regel von allen...man darf die Vergangenheit nicht verändern. Aber was ist, wenn man eine Ausnahme machen muss und all diese Regeln bricht?**

Okay, dass hier ist meine aller erste One Piece Story. Normalerweise fische ich nicht in diesen Gewässern ;) Ich schreibe eher Storys, die etwas mit gewissen Werwölfen zu tun haben.

Aber seit neustem bin ich ein großer Fan von One Piece. Ich hab den Anime kreuz und quer auf YouTube geguckt und den Manga online gelesen :)  
>Und dann musste ich erfahren, dass Ace sterben würde und dass fand ich gar nicht toll :( Wieso sterben immer die, die es nicht verdient haben?<br>Aber Ace kann man nur retten, wenn man die Zeit zurück dreht ;)  
>Die Idee hab ich bekommen, als ich ‚The Time Traveler's Wife' gelesen habe und dem Film ‚Klick'<br>Das erste Kapitel spielt ungefähr zu der Zeit, in der Ace sich Whitebeard angeschlossen hat und Kommandant der 2. Division wurde :)

Da das, wie gesagt, meine erste One Piece Story ist, seint bitte gnädig mit mir :)  
>Ach und Ace heißt bei mir Portgas D. Ace, wie im Original Manga :)<p>

So, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :D

Lg Nope nothin' new

„_Victorie, wo bist du?"_

_Ich hob den Kopf, als ich die Stimme meiner Mutter hörte. Sie klang besorgt und sah sich suchend nach mir um._

_„Vic, du weißt doch, du sollst nicht so weit weg laufen!", stimmte nun auch mein Vater mit ein._

_Beide sahen sich an und gingen auf und ab, um mich unter den Büschen oder in den Bäumen zu entdecken. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass ich mich hinter einem Busch versteckt hatte und meine Eltern dann zwangsweise Verstecken mit mir spielen mussten._

_„Hier!", rief ich nur und starrte weiter auf den Käfer, der vor meinen Füßen auf dem Boden krabbelte._

_Die Schritte meiner Eltern kamen schnell näher, doch die Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch auf den Käfer gerichtet._

_Dieser verschwand nun hinter zwei Büschen und ich folgte ihm interessiert._

_Das Laub raschelte und Blätter und Zweige verfingen sich in meiner Kleidung und meinen Haaren, doch ich krabbelte weiter._

_„Oh!", ich stieß einen Laut der Überraschung aus, als ich die seltsame bläulich lila Frucht sah, die in der Mulde an einem Baum lag._

_Über meine Schulter warf ich einen Blick zu meinen Eltern, die langsam aber sicher nervös wurden. Die paar Minuten konnten sie sicher auf noch warten._

_Ich streckte die Hände aus und griff nach der Frucht. Sie sah lecker aus und ich hatte Hunger. _

_Ohne groß zu überlegen führte ich sie zu meinem Mund und nahm einen großen Bissen._

_„Urgh, bah. Eklig!", rief ich und schüttelte mich angeekelt._

_Im nächsten Moment wurde ich hoch gehoben und an eine Brust gedrückt._

_„Hey mein kleiner Leuchtkäfer. Du sollst doch nicht weg rennen!"_

_Ich setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf und sah meinen Dad mit großen Augen an, als könnte ich kein Wässerchen trüben. Doch es fiel mir schwer, da ich immer noch diesen faulen Geschmack der Frucht auf der Zunge hatte._

_Neben meinem Dad tauchte plötzlich Mum auf, ihr Gesicht gerötet._

_„Du hast sie gefunden? Victorie! Du sollst doch nicht einfach abhauen!", sie klang zornig und ich ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen._

_„Ich hab die Frucht gesehen und wollte ein Stück davon abbeißen. Sie sah lecker aus, aber so gut hat sie dann auch nicht mehr geschmeckt!", ich streckte die Zunge raus._

_„Was für eine Frucht?", Mum und Dad sahen sich an und dann mich._

_„Die da!", ich zeigte auf die Frucht, von der ich eben noch ein Stück abgebissen hatte._

_Dad setzte mich ab und beugte sich über die Frucht. Er drehte sie hin und her und hob sie aus. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er mich dann ansah._

_„Vic, hast du von der Frucht gegessen?"_

_Ich nickte._

_„Sie hat aber geschmeckt, als wäre sie schon faul!"_

_Plötzlich wurde mir schlecht würgte._

_„Hey, alles okay Baby?", Mum rieb mir beruhigend über den Rücken, aber es halb nicht viel, denn ich übergab mich keine Sekunde später auf Dads Sandalen.__  
><em>


	2. Little Firefly

„Mum, du kannst nicht einfach hingehen und irgendjemanden von deinem…nicht vorhandenem Sexleben erzählen. Das möchte doch niemand wissen!" – Victorie Vaughn

Ich hob den Kopf, als die Glocke über der Tür läutete und einen neuen Kunden ankündigte. Suchend sah ich mich nach meiner Mutter oder Claire um, doch als ich niemanden entdeckte, musste ich selber gehen.

Wo waren alle überhaupt? Überzog Mum wieder ihre Mittagspause mit Claire? Sicher hatten sich die beiden wieder fest gequatscht.

Bestimmt. Frauen.

Nach dem ich mir meine Hände mit einem Handtuch abgetrocknet hatte, betrat ich meinen Platz hinter den Tresen.

Noch bevor ich um die Ecke gelaufen war, hatte ich ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, obwohl mir es nicht gerade danach war. Ich hatte verdammt schlimme Kopfschmerzen.

Doch als ich sah, wer sich in unseren Laden verirrt hatte, konnte ich nicht anders, als mir ein ehrliches Lächeln abzuringen.

„Guten Morgen Vic. Ich hab ein Paket für dich. Ein ziemlich großes."

„Guten Morgen Murphy", ich lächelte unseren Postboten an und nahm das Paket entgegen. Es war wirklich groß.

Murphy war schon über 60 und arbeitete mehr als sein halbes Leben schon als Postbote hier auf Taki No Shima und kannte jeden bei seinem Namen. Die Großeltern, die Kinder und die Enkelkinder. Sogar die Namen der Haustiere konnte er auswendig.

Gut, die Insel hatte nicht viele Einwohner, aber knapp 1000 waren schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl.

Er kannte mich schon seit ich klein war.

Murphy lebte alleine mit seinem alten Jack Russel Terrier Russel in seinem Haus am Ende des Dorfes und traf sich immer mit seinen alten Kumpels zum Kaffee und sprach mit ihnen über die alten Zeiten.

Ich war ja der Meinung, dass es kein Tee war, der dort in Strömen floss.

„Danke!", ich stellte das Paket unter den Tresen und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„16, mhm? Schon so groß. Ich weiß noch, als du noch ganz klein warst", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich hatte Murphy schon immer gemocht. Er war lustig und erzählte mir immer Geschichten aus der Zeit, als er noch die Grand Line unsicher machte. Ich hatte diese Zeit mit ihm geliebt.

„Ich weiß, Mum hat heute Morgen geweint und gesagt, dass ihr kleines Baby schon so groß ist. Irgendwann werde ich das schützende Nest verlassen, mich nicht mehr bei ihr melden und dann in irgendeiner Gosse sterben!"

Murphy hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Mums Worte, nicht meine. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würde ich nicht mal ausziehen, wenn Mum mich raus schmeißen würde! Ich denke mal, dass sie auch so ein Theater bei Noor machen wird!"

Ja, da war ich mir sogar ganz sicher.

„Ich glaube ja, dass deine Mutter noch mal richtig flach gelegt werden muss. Das kommt bestimmt davon, dass sie schon so lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hat!"

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, ertönte hinter mir das empörte Keuch meiner Mutter.

„Murphy!", empört schmiss sie einen Lappen nach ihm und ich konnte nicht anders als laut los zu prusten. Ich liebe Murphy.

„Es stimmt doch Meryl. Wie lange ist es schon her, dass du einmal richtig hart ran genommen wurdest?", er meinte es ernst.

Mit Murphy wurde es nie langweilig.

Mum warf mir einen Blick zu und wurde tomatenrot. Sie wollte nicht antwortet, aber ich wusste, dass es lange her war. Mindestens drei Jahre.

Zwar gab es ein paar Männer, die meine Mutter schon mehrmals zu einem Essen eingeladen hatten, besonders der Marine Kommandant John Jones war besonders hartnäckig, aber Mum war meinem Dad treu.

Er war im Moment nicht hier, sondern fuhr irgendwo auf der Grand Line mit seinem Schiff hin und her und betrank sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo mit seiner Mannschaft.

„Ah, schon so lange Meryl!", er lachte und zwinkerte meiner Mum dann zu.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann mich an.

„Was soll's?", sagte sie mit einem Blick in meine Richtung und atmete dann tief durch.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich das, was jetzt kam, nicht hören wollte.

„Es ist…nicht zum Aushalten. Ich bin sexuell frustriert. Nein, das ist eine Untertreibung. Ich bin sexuell ausgehungert!", sie warf die Hände in die Luft und stöhnte.

„Mum!", ich tat so, als wäre ich schockiert.

Obwohl ich das nicht vorspielen musste, ich war schockiert. Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nichts über das Sexleben meiner Mutter wissen.

„Du bist alt genug, um das zu hören, Vic. Es ist wahr. Deine Mutter braucht Sex. Dringend! Wenn dein Vater nicht bald mal vorbei schaut, dann schwöre ich, dann werde ich Jones Einladung zu einem Essen nachgeben!"

Oh man, Kopfkino. Nicht daran denken Vic, nicht daran denken.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich bei dem Gedanken zu schütteln. Es gab eine Sache, die Kinder niemals wissen wollten. Dass ihre Eltern immer noch Sex hatten.

Gut, meine Eltern konnten im Moment keinen Sex haben, da sie sich nicht auf derselben Insel befanden, aber nur meine Mutter darüber reden zu hören war schlimm genug.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass John Jones begeistert wäre davon zu hören. Er kam schon zu mir und hat mich gefragt, was du gerne isst und welche Bücher du gerne liest!", Murphy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, wirklich?", Mum lachte und ich fand, dass es genug war.

„Hier Murphy, deine Zimtschnecken. Gerade frisch aus dem Ofen. Guten Appetit!", ich nahm die Tüte vom Tresen und drückte sie Murphy in die Hand.

„Okay, ich gehe. Auf Wiedersehen Ladies. Feier schön Vic!", er winkte uns zum Abschied zu und verschwand aus dem Laden.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick Vic. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du denkst. Du denkst, ich bin wieder peinlich!", Mum verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah mich mit ihren blauen Augen durchdringend an.

Sie war peinlich. War es automatisch so, dass Erwachse mit dem Alter peinlich wurden. Wenn das so ist, dann will ich nicht erwachsen werden.

„Mum, du kannst nicht einfach hingehen und irgendjemanden von deinem…nicht vorhandenem Sexleben erzählen. Das möchte doch niemand wissen!"

„Es war nicht irgendjemand, sondern Murphy. Und im Gegensatz zu dir hört sich Claire sehr gerne an, was ich zu erzählen habe!", sie reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hat Claire auch mehr Sex!", erwiderte ich und sprang im selben Moment auf, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Das hast du nicht gesagt!", rief sie empört und warf auch nach mir ein Handtuch.

Bevor ich jedoch ganz verschwand, schnappte ich mir noch schnell das Paket, das Murphy vorbei gebracht hatte und lief nach oben in die Wohnung.

Meine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, als ich die Schrift auf dem Paket erkannte. Ich platzierte es vorsichtig auf dem Küchentisch und riss dann stürmisch das Klebeband auf.

Das erste was ich sah, war der Brief, der auf den Styroporflocken lag.

Ich hob den Brief auf und riss ihn vorsichtig auf. Später wollte ich ihn zu den anderen Briefen in meiner Schublade legen.

Vorsichtig zog ich das Blatt aus dem Umschlag und faltete es auseinander.

_Hey __mein __kleiner __Leuchtkäfer,_

_ich __hoffe, __Zuhause __steht __noch __alles __und __nichts __ist __explodiert __oder __in __sich __zusammen __gefallen. __Bei __dir __und __deinem __Bruder __weiß __man __nie, __wenn __aus __einem __Spiel __ernst __wird. __Aber __ich __weiß, __dass __du __auf __Noor __und __deine __Mum __aufpasst. __Schließlich __bist __du __mein kleines Mädchen._

_Ist __Noor __wieder __auf __irgendein __Schiff __geschlichen __und __hat __laut stark __erklärt,__dass __er __Pirate __werden __will?__Die __letzten __Wochen __scheint __es __nicht __passiert __zu __sein, __deswegen __wird __es __doch __mal __langsam __wieder __Zeit ,__dass __du __ihn __wieder __suchen __gehst._

_Aber __auch __wenn __ich __nur __zu __gerne __wissen __wil__l, __was __ihr __beide __wieder __anstellt __und __eurer __Mutter __für __Sorgen macht, __gibt __es __doch __was __Wichtigeres._

_Mein __kleiner __Leuchtkäfer __ist __schon __16 __Jahre __alt. __Ich __kann __es __gar __nicht __glauben. __Es __kommt __mir __so __vor, __als __wäre __es __gestern __gewesen, __als __du __in __Windeln __über __das __Deck __gerannt __bist und immer mit uns verstecken gespielt hast. Egal ob wir wollten oder nicht._

_Mein kleines Baby, schon so alt und wahrscheinlich überragst du mich mittlerweile auch um drei Köpfe. Ich weiß, ich übertreibe, aber ich wette, du bist größer als dein alter Herr._

_Die Mannschaft und ich haben dir ein Geschenk geschickt. Wenn du lange genug suchst, kannst du es zwischen den ganzen Styroporflocken finden. Wir wollten nicht, dass es kaputt geht, deswegen haben wir es besonders gut verpackt._

_Ich würde die gerne mehr schreiben, da heute dein Geburtstag ist, aber wir laufen gleich in den Hafen ein und müssen Proviant besorgen._

_In so Situationen wie diesen vermisse ich die Muffins deiner Mutter. Und ihr Bananenbrot. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die Mannschaft genauso denkt. Jeder liebt das was deine Mutter backt._

_Da wir gerade von deiner Mutter sprechen. Nächsten Monat sind wir in der Nähe von Taki No Shima und ich werde sich für ein zwei Tage vorbei schauen können. Ach was, ich weiß, dass ich komme._

_Ich hab dich lieb, mein kleiner Leuchtkäfer. Deinen Bruder hab ich natürlich auch lieb._

_Da wir leider nicht bei dir sein können, feiern wir heute Abend für dich auf unserem Schiff._

_Daddy_

Ich grinste und wischte mir eine Träne weg. Das letzte Mal als ich meinen Vater gesehen hatte, war vor drei Jahren gewesen.

Leider war es auch nur ein kurzer Aufenthalt gewesen. Die Marine war ihm und seiner Mannschaft auf den Fersen gewesen.

Es war an Noors vierten Geburtstag gewesen.

Dad hatte Noor zum ersten Mal gesehen. Nicht auf Bildern, sondern richtig. Er konnte ihn umarmen. Dad hatte geweint, was ziemlich selten war, aber er war manchmal so emotional. Besonders wenn er betrunken war.

Manchmal wunderte ich mich, dass Noor überhaupt wusste, wer sein Vater war. Aber wie mir schrieb auch Dad ihm immer Briefe mit einem Foto von sich und der Mannschaft. Er klebte alle Fotos an eine Wand neben seinem Bett.

Ich legte den Brief beiseite und spähte neugierig in das Paket.

Dad hatte recht gehabt, als er meinte, er hätte das Geschenk ausreichend geschützt. In dem Paket gab es mehr Styroporflocken als Geschenk. Wenn es runter gefallen wäre, hätte es wahrscheinlich einen Sturz überlebt. Bei einem zweiten würde es kaputt gehen.

Die ersten Flocken flogen auf den Bode, als ich sie mit dem Finger vorsichtig weg schnipste. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich etwas von meinem Geschenk sah.

Eine rote Ecke schaute zwischen den Flocken hervor und ich wischte sie weg. Ein weiterer Karton?

Skeptisch beugte ich mich vor und strich mit den Fingern über die raue Oberfläche. Letztes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag hatte Dad mir auch ein riesiges Paket geschickt.

In dem wiederrum war ein kleineres und in dem auch. Das ging dann immer so weiter, bis ich eine handtellergroße Schachtel in der Hand hielt. Darin befand sich ein Lederarmband in dem etwas eingestanzt war.

Jetzt jedoch hielt ich das kleinere rote Paket in den Händen und schüttelte es vorsichtig. Es gab ein klirrendes Geräusch und stellte das Paket wieder auf den Tisch.

Ohne zu zögern riss ich den Deckel auf und starrte den Inhalt gebannt an.

Vorsichtig holte hob ich das Geschenk hoch und betrachtete es eingehend. Als ich es schüttelte, wirbelten weißen Schneeglocken umher und bedeckten einen Kirchblütenbaum.

Lächelnd schüttelte ich die Schneekugel noch einmal und stellte sie dann ab.

Eine Schneekugel. Dad hatte mir wieder einmal etwas von den Insel geschickt, auf denen er zuletzt gewesen war.

Und diesmal schien er auf Drumm gewesen zu sein. Eine Winterinsel.

Aber ein Kirchblütenbaum war ein seltsames Bild, wenn er von Schneeflocken bedeckt wurde.

Ich erinnerte mich jedoch daran, dass Dad mir von einem Arzt auf Drumm erzählt hatte, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Kirchblütenbäume wieder erblühen zu lassen.

„Danke Dad!", murmelte ich und stand auf.

Im Moment hatte ich noch meine Ruhe und ich entschied, dass ich ihm einen Antwortbrief schreiben würde. Mum war unten im Laden und Noor spielte bei einem Freund und würde bald nach Hause kommen.

_Hey Dad,_

_die Schneekugel ist wirklich super. Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut und musste auch ein bisschen weinen. Aber erzähl das nicht der Mannschaft. Wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe, reiben sie mir das ganz sicher unter die Nase._

_Ich bin aber froh, dass es nicht wieder so ein Geschenk wie letztes Jahr gewesen ist. Wenn ich schon wieder eine Stunde damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, Kartons aus Kartons heraus zu pflücken, hätte ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dir reden müssen, Dad. Wirklich._

_Und nein, Noor ist in letzter Zeit nicht abgehauen und hat sich auf einem Piratenschiff eingenistet. Er ist ehrlich gesagt zu still und zu lieb. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er irgendwas plant. Wenn es darum geht irgendetwas zu planen, dann ist er ein Genie. Zwar ist er erst sieben, aber ein kleines Genie._

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich um drei Köpfe überrage, Dad. Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin gewachsen. Mum beschwert sich darüber, dass sie mit den Klamotten nicht schnell genug hinter her kommt und wenn ich nicht aufhöre zu wachsen, dann muss ich in den alten Mehlsäcken rum laufen, die im Keller liegen._

_Da wir gerade von Mum sprechen, du MUSST nach Hause kommen, Dad. Du glaubst gar nicht, was sie gemacht hat._

_Als Murphy dein Paket abgeliefert hat, ist sie doch tatsächlich hingegangen und hat ihm erzählt, dass sie sexuell frustriert, nein sexuell ausgehungert ist und kurz davor ist, Jones' Einladung anzunehmen._

_Ich schwöre, wenn du nicht bald nach Hause kommst und sie von ihrem Leiden erlöst, dann muss ich mir was ausdenken. Irgendetwas, das sie davon abhält mir von ihrem Sexleben zu erzählen._

_Oder ich sage Clair, sie soll Mum diese Erotikromane geben, damit sie abgelenkt wird._

_So Dad, jetzt muss ich aber Schluss machen, dass dumme Katenvieh meldet sich und hat Hunger._

_Hab dich lieb,_

_Vic_


End file.
